True Power War
by jkelly1251
Summary: Lucifer weak from having his grace taken stumbles across Ariel who does more with her time in heaven and earth being fascinated by Pagans she takes time learning of them and how they get there power now with her Knowledge she uses it to Make Lucifer Godlike now with the power from how they think of Lucifer's many names and power that Humans believe God. Lucifer/Multi Dean/Amara
1. Chapter 1

SISTER JO

We're closed. Come back tomorrow.

LUCIFER

Oh, but I need a healing, Sister Jo. Or should I say Anael? You're an angel.

SISTER JO

Back at ya, Lucifer.

LUCIFER

What, no eek? No spare me dark master? No quaking fear?

SISTER JO

Should I quake?

LUCIFER

Yeah, most people sorta do, yeah.

SISTER JO

I'm not most.

LUCIFER

Right... you're special because you heal people for money. Not very heavenly I have to say.

SISTER JO

We're not in heaven. We're on earth. You may have noticed, around here, the good life ain't cheap.

After the fall, all the angels were a mess. Desperate for housing, any vessel would do. And they had no long game. I, on the other hand, took some care. I listened. A woman was praying for her dying husband, so we made a trade. His life for her vessel. She was grateful. I realized humans are so desperate for a life they'd do almost anything, pay almost anything. So... ka-ching. I was a so-so angel but it turns out I am an excellent businesswoman.

LUCIFER

Well, that is very impressive. (angel blade slides into his hand)

As you can see, my high octane grace is a bit low so I came for a recharge, which unfortunately doesn't end well for you.

SISTER JO

That's not very cost-efficient. Running around, killing angels.

LUCIFER

What?

Sister Jo

I mean theirs only 9 angels left in the world. And when we are gone

Lucifer gulping

I can't recharge quickly.

Sister Jo shakes her head

Yes but tell me why didn't you go for souls.

Lucifer gulping looks down

Dad, he made it clear that he wouldn't stand for souls being used.

Sister Jo eyebrow raise

Okay, I know you desire Power ... Hell in heaven it was known you desire to be God ... But let me ask why... He abandoned us .. his children will you.

Lucifer growling shakes his head

Sister Jo

But why be God when you could be better.

Lucifer eyes wide Twinlkling asks

How

Sister Jo smirks

Simple God for all his power will always leave and break his word to be better you keep it .. and being as powerful won't hurt.

Lucifer dimming

And I not even at full strength.

Sister Jo smiles

But what if you could be.

Lucifer hooked

How.

Sister Jo shakes her head

No why tell you when you would just kill me.

Lucifer smirks and asks

How about a deal.

Sister Jo smiles

I only have ten terms.

Lucifer nodding

Sister Jo

1 I want you to use your power to heal angels' wings.

Lucifer frowning as

Sister Jo

remember if you accept you will have the powers of God.

Lucifer nods when Jo continues

2 You Create New Angels And bring back the old.

Lucifer nods as Sister Jo smirks

3 Remember You aren't God you Are Lucifer the King of Hell and soon King of Heaven make both strong.

Lucifer blinking nods Sister Jo

4 Change Heaven for the better

5 change Hell

6 You can't do everything yourself so create a council to deal with the small stuff in heaven and hell.

7 Make me your consort

Lucifer frowning asks

You want to be my consort

Jo smiles and says

I never desire a throne I always wanted to be beside it.. and being the consort gives me that.

Lucifer nodding thinking as Jo says

8 As King, you need to behave like it so go to the heaven's and Hell's of the best and worse Kings or Suttons as some are called and take the best traits.

9 Be Better than God

10 As you will be King of Heaven and Hell your son will be the prince get him to be King of the Earth and deal with humans... But don't destroy them that would give God an opening

Lucifer blinks and asks

Deal... But I must ask why not take the power for yourself.

Jo

I told you I don't want to be King but another reason is that the Ritual to make you this powerful will make it where you have all your power meaning the way Humans think you are will be given to you all the power your name gives you will be yours.

Lucifer

Oh and your Ariel not much of a name But I have multiple Names and Titles meaning I'll have a lot of power both Pagan and Angelic.

Ariel nods at that

And Says and I know one of your names is Lustful so you will.

Lucifer eyes raise smiling on his face

You want to be first in my Harem that I will probably create.

Ariel nods making Lucifer smile and says

Okay, then we have a deal.

Ariel and Lucifer make an angelic unbreakable vow binding them to it and Ariel says

Follow me.

Lucifer blinks and follows her to her car which she drives out of town stopping outside the street near the woods Lucifer blinks and opens her door and asks

''Where are we ''

Ariel smirks and says

'' We are going into the woods where I had a Witch with Pagan blood make a pocket dimension ''. Lucifer nods as he follows her into the dimension which he entered only to notice a huge mansion smirking Ariel says

''I have a few Businesses under me to pay for all of this.''

Lucifer beams and says ''And As King we need money '' Ariel nods and says '' Yep by the time we are done you will Own every Type of Businesses in the world and you will own at least part in every business which will be shared by you and your son ''. Lucifer smirking imagining it follows her into an empty chamber blinking Ariel opens a container and says ''strip''

Lucifer snorts '' What are we planning Strip poker ''. Ariel deadpans him making Lucifer sigh and take off his clothes watching he sees Ariel with Tattoo equipment and Paint with a few ingredients blinking he watches her combine them in a cauldron and then she says '' Otvaram snagu iz molitve i vežem ga za ove molitve koje su mu podarili moć molitve i sve njegove titule i imena Lucifera... Djavo '' A small Boom as the cauldron as the Liquid turns Blue then Red then Purple Gold then orange then finally White. Blinking Ariel '' huh I thought it would be yellow or red ''.Lucifer confused asks '' What does it mean ''. Ariel smiles saying '' The Colors represent your powers the Blue is Heaven Red is Hell Purple is Pagan, Gold is you personally and Orange is Archangel power then White it represents light and fire and Black well that's Darkness and Cold''. Blinking Lucifer nods as Ariel grabs her Angel blade and melts it into the cauldron which becomes a needle turning she picks it up and says '' This will allow change to your grace and vessel ''. Lucifer nods as he grunts at the pain for a moment as she tattoos symbols into his grace and vessel which glow panting Lucifer feels himself grow more powerful and he feels Nick merge with him shaking Memories enter him and then he feels as powers are added and his personality change to fit his power gasping he feels himself growing hard as his mind is given the Greatest knowledge of Sex and Temptation in existence gasping he feels himself change.

an Hour Later he gasps as Ariel grasps his cock grabbing her he rips her up and carries her into the bedroom. He leaned in and kissed Anael hard, and was pleased when he heard her breath catch. She kissed him back enthusiastically, sliding her hands under his shirt and up his back. The feeling of her nails on his skin was oddly enjoyable.

This was different than it had been with Kelly when Lucifer had mostly let his vessel's instincts take over. Nick had no past with or emotional connection to Anael. This was all him.

Luckily, Anael seemed to have a good idea of what to do. She pushed his t-shirt up, and Lucifer pulled it quickly over his head. Not to be outdone, he untied Anael's robe. She rose from the bed and shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor. Lucifer looked at her vessel's naked body, curiously taken with the curves of her breasts and hips.

"I think Dad did a better job designing women than men," he said musingly. "They tend to be more graceful. And sort of…inviting?"

"You find me inviting?" she asked, crawling onto the bed and straddling his hips.

"I just meant in general," Lucifer said quickly. He let his hands slide up her thighs. "But I guess…" He shifted so his cock was pressing against the warmth between her legs. She circled her hips against him, watching his face. Lucifer's cock jumped and his eyes fell closed. He forced them open again, made himself breathe normally. This was _ridiculous_. Humans were horrible animals.

And yet… Lucifer didn't want to stop. He ran his hand up Anael's back and grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her down for another kiss. He liked the warm weight of her breasts against his chest.

Anael pulled away after a couple of minutes and moved off him, immediately setting to work on his belt. Lucifer watcher her silently, feeling bizarrely vulnerable as she undressed him. He kicked his pants away when she nearly had them off because doing so felt like gaining back a modicum of control.

"Do you want me to go down on you?" Anael asked. It took Lucifer a moment to remember what that meant; when he did, he shook his head.

"Don't need it," he said because he didn't want to admit that he wasn't that familiar with how the thing worked and what might set it off too soon. Luckily, Anael seemed to buy it, because she just smiled and nodded, stroking his erection lightly for a moment. Lucifer's mouth fell open and he looked down, fascinated by the sight of his vessel's leaking cock in her small hand.

"We can get right to it, then," Anael said. She threw a leg over his hips again, grasped his cock, and slid down onto him. Startled, Lucifer grabbed her hips, his pelvis rising without his volition.

"Not to worry," Anael said cheerfully, seeming to misinterpret his look. "My vessel was on birth control, and I decided to keep it up. It allows me to skip menstruation." She made a face. "Mostly, I like being in a female vessel. But that aspect is unpleasant."

"Sure, I bet," Lucifer muttered. The feeling of being inside her made it difficult to concentrate on what she was saying. She rolled her hips, and he moved with her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her face, which bore a little smile. It was appealing and infuriating because he didn't know the meaning behind it. But he didn't know how to ask about it. Or if he was sure he truly wanted the answer.

So he sat up and pulled Anael's face to his, kissing her hard. She made a pleased noise against his lips and kissed him back, running her fingers through her hair. Lucifer imitated the move on her, enjoying the long, soft waves. He pulled back, some instinct taking over, and kissed her neck and shoulders, the tops of her breasts. She gasped when he sucked her nipples into his mouth, teasing the tips with his tongue.

Anael slid one of her hands between their bodies and rubbed at herself. The vibrations were exquisite, and she was clenching around Lucifer's cock. He let his head fall on her shoulder, face buried in her neck.

"Wow," he said softly. "That's, um…." He trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. And then Anael was gasping and crying out, shuddering. Lucifer's cock jumped again, longingly.

He wrapped his arms around her again, taken over by the same drive as before. She clung to him, lifting so he could thrust into her. It made it a little easier, but Lucifer wanted more. He was considering throwing her down on her back when she spoke.

"You didn't take much grace before," she said, panting slightly as he moved in her.

"Didn't want to overdo it," he muttered. This was an annoying tangent.

"Do you want a little more?"

He stared up at her and nodded quickly. She grabbed her angel blade, which was still next to them on the bed, and cut a little line in her neck. Lucifer clamped down on the wound immediately. Her grace flowed into him, tearing noise of pleasure from his lips. Anael gasped, bouncing on his cock. Lucifer felt his orgasm fast approaching and held her tightly to him, sucking in a deep drink of her grace as he moaned and came, shaking.

He pulled off her neck immediately and pressed his hand to her skin, suddenly stricken with fear that he'd taken too much. But when he looked at her, he saw an angel. She was low on grace, but her face still seemed to shine. He cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. The enthusiasm with which she returned the kiss remained surprising.

Lucifer lay back, arms still around her, and found he liked her weight on top of him, her head on his chest and her hair tickling his arm. He waited to feel like he usually did after feeding; more like himself, colder and calculating. But it didn't seem to happen after he fed on Anael, the way it had when he drained other angels' grace. He felt more powerful, but still oddly close to human.

It was just because he took less from her, of course.

He jumped, startled when she pressed her lips to his chest.

"This is a fun way of feeding," she said. She traced little patterns on his skin with her fingertip. "Perhaps we should do it again sometime."

Lucifer wanted to laugh and push her away. Well, he wanted to _want_ to do those things. Instead, he found himself lazily stroking her back. It was in his best interest if she was happy. Sure, he could keep her with him by force if she ever fought him, but she was more valuable as a willing ally.

"Yeah," he said. "We should do it again sometime."

Lucifer suddenly goes taut as the ritual finishes gasping he feels knowledge of his need Powers and knowledge of everything he would need is inserted into him gasping he looks down and becomes pleased seeing a tattoo on he neck Marking her as his blinking he looks at her Grace which has become more solid becoming Shocked he sees he made this her the vessel serves as her true form which she can shapeshift into whatever she wants more shocking to him is that he could see that her grace is bound to that vessel making it impossible to take and with the mark on her it made her idea mate for him by turning her into his equal in power. Breathing heavily he says '' We should leave ''. Ariel nodding says '' Right heaven and Hell won't fix itself ''. Lucifer shakes his head when the thoughts of God or at least human version told him to fix those two first then deal with Archangels then finally The Winchesters''. Ariel stands hearing the thoughts gets dressed in a Hell outfit ( Picture Maze wearing Leather on The show Lucifer ) Lucifer looking at his vessel shapeshifts himself into a younger version but with the best qualities of Henry cavil and Sam Winchester making himself Sin itself. Smiling he holds out his hand and says '' Hell first ''. Nodding Ariel takes his hand and disappears.

**INT: Elgin Hall** Sam, Dean, and Cas come bursting through the doors all three with angel blades drawn and are faced with Ketch

KETCH

Heheh, it's only you.

DEAN

What the hell are you doing here?

KETCH

Do we have to do all of this again? Last time we were together I saved your lives and you shot me. Doesn't that make us even?

DEAN

No, I guess not.

SAM

Dean asked you a question. What are you doing here?

KETCH

My sources tell me Lucifer's back, he's weak and he's or was in this wonderful little slice of Americana. I was going to try and kill him. As were you, I assume.

SAM

Okay, who are you working for?

KETCH

Isn't it possible that I am simply trying to strike a blow for the good of humanity?

CAS

No. That's not possible.

KETCH

Truth be told, taking out Lucifer would be an enormous feather in the cap. My business model is very, um, word of mouth.

SAM

Alright, so if Lucifer isn't here, where is he?

KETCH

Ah, excellent question. I propose we team-up. Share intel. Cover more ground. Hmm? Huzzah!

DEAN

Alright, I say we take dickbag back to the bunker and find out what he knows, put a bullet in him and burn his bones and flush his ashes.

CAS

I like that plan.

SAM

Hey, check this out. (shows video of Sister Jo on his tablet)

DEAN

That's Sister Jo, the faith healer?

CAS

No that's not a, she's an angel. Her name is Anael.

SAM

Alright, so say Lucifer drained her and killed her, where's her body?

Hell

Lucifer smirking waits as Asmodeus enters.

Asmodeus holding an archangel walks in pausing seeing Lucifer smiling he says '' So all that just to walk in ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' I told you to kneel ''. Asmodeus Laughs and waves his hand attempting to throw him smirking Lucifer asks '' Were you attempting this ''. Waving his hand lazily Asmodeus is thrown through the air through the doors hitting the walls behind him gasping he coughs as suddenly he feels grace come out of him. Eyes wide Asmdoeus screams As Gabriel's Grace was taken from him gasping Lucifer holds his hand and Levites Asmodeus in the air and then pulls him into the room panting Lucifer looks on as Demons enter pale growling he summons his full power making center everyone could feel it. Asmodeus gasping asks '' How ''. Lucifer smirks turning and looks at the throne shaking his head he snaps his fingers causing the throne to explode making the demons gulp as From Lucifer a pulse hits hell changing it growling he creates his own throne and sits as the demons froze at the new Surrounds for Lucifer has change hell ( Like in Stars fall and darkness rise ) Lucifer smirks as he summons all the demons in the world then destroys the vessels that they were in and then giving their Souls form. Gasping Asmodeus breathes heavily as Lucifer snaps his fingers and the door to the cage holding Gabriel dissolves and the chains and all the damage on him heals smirking Lucifer sends the Grace from the air into him causing Gabriel to groan as power reenters him. Smiling Lucifer opens a box with the rest of Gabriel's Grace sending it to him Asmodeus pales as Gabriel goes back to full power gasping Gabriel's mind heals and he looks at his surroundings frozen in shocked at his Brother gasping he asks '' How ''. Lucifer laughs and says '' Really you said it yourself I am the favorite ''. Everyone shakes as they think that God gave Lucifer the power. Ariel watching on with a smirk as Lucifer thinks to her '' I never said who favorite I am ''. Gabriel closes his eyes in anger and sadness listening Lucifer says '' A lot has happened your Angel has done so much to our family go... to Heaven find out ''. Gabriel shook his head flinches when Lucifer snaps his fingers only to realize he appeared in heaven. Back in Hell, the demons gulp as Lucifer said '' And for the record, I always had this power but I decided to test you all ''. Asmodeus closes his eyes as Lucifer looks at him and says '' Upsetting the test was for Loyalty ... and so many failures ... But all who are Loyal will return and reap the rewards ''. Eyes wide the Demons gasp as all the dead demons will return smirking they say '' So you finally show your true power ''. Lucifer smirks as the demons dim the room with their power and Lucifer says with a hand raise '' But A few of you are Loyal so I have given you an upgrade'' Blinking the demons finally notice power inside of them increased or decreased some of them notice a new connection added to them Lucifer smiling '' That connection is you feel is the new hierarchy every demon is now connected to either a part of hell or demon while all is connected to me ''. Sighing Asmodeus cries as he realizes his power is none existed and all the knowledge he once had was gone. Lucifer laughs and says '' Why kill you when you could have Asmodus fate ''. The demons look on as the once-mighty prince of hell was now a Janitor demon and not even cleaning the kennel janitor he was now a shediem cleaner. Demons gulping as Lucifer says '' Youn wanted them now I banish you to eternity being their plaything ''. Screaming the ground opened up and Asmodeus was swallowed. Closing their Eyes Lucifer said '' As of Now hell is a feudal world with new laws. Listen Lucifer just snaps his fingers making the demons scream as Lucifer tortured the rules into their minds. Gasping they look as Lucifer says '' Now for the last, all Traitors are hereby Banished to Purgatory where you shall serve Crowley fighting monsters forever''. Screaming the demons watch as some of them burn and are dragged to the wall and disappear. Lucifer smiling says '' Now I have rewarded and punished and made Hell strong and great don't disappoint me ''. Demons nodding when Lucifer snaps again making them blink when nothing happens Lucifer smirking at them says '' All souls in purgatory that are worthy I have brought back to life and I upgraded them ''. Nodding the eyes of all the demons are wide open at his power when Lucifer stands and says '' Now for my last Job Arazel, I hereby task you with leading your Demons against alternate Michael ''. Nodding Arazel turns as a portal appears and he walks through followed by Billions of Demons around Hell. Lucifer stretches and says '' The rest of you prepare for war ''. Nodding the demons leave the throne room to begin their new task Lucifer holds out his hand again and says '' Now for Heaven ''.

Lucifer appears to Gabriel on the ground Crying Lucifer walks over placing a hand on him and says '' So how do you like your humans ''. Gabriel glares and then turns back '' Dead there are only 8 of us left''. Lucifer smiling says '' Tell me do you want to help me fix heaven and our kind ''. Gabriel looking around becomes determined hen angry at humans '' Yes ''. Lucifer nods and leans back sending Power out to Revive Angels from the dead and updating Heaven with its new Rules. Eyes wide Gabriel looks on as Lucifer Glows and Heaven itself changed anyone who killed for fun that was in heaven was banished to hell any who kill animals were sent to Limbo a place Lucifer just created for souls that can gain redemption and then looking he chose the souls of Babies and have them take the place of a myth smiling Lucifer made some baby souls after a version of the gods sending them away he connected worlds to them then connects those world to this one in certain parts. Gabriel through all that feels it as Lucifer heals the angels and makes them individuals giving them powers that no other has blinking he watches on as Lucifer sent souls to there true afterlife slowly smiling Gabriel feels heaven gain the ability to make souls. angels exchange it takes power from the human to make their heaven. Dimming Gabriel stands only to notice the physical wings blinking he watches them phase out looking on he looks at Lucifer who changes the throne in the now Throne room into one connected to Heaven and Hell and able to hear and see the Earth. Gabriel gasps as Prayers entered his mind shaking Lucifer says '' You are the Archangel of Messages and Judgement and your the trickster you will forever hear prayers ... But I gave you guardians ''. Gabriel blinking feels angels connected to him that will answer Prayers for him or whatever he wishes smiling he walks out of the room while Lucifer leans back into his throne with Ariel sitting in a smaller throne next to him smiling Ariel says '' Heaven and Hell are yours now time for you to fix the earth ''. Nodding Lucifer leans back and connects to the earth and looks at Humans snorting he uses his power to connect to the planet Mars and make it habitable focusing he sent a human knowledge and money to lead most of his race to Mars where he will rule them under him and his son then he changes a few things in the government to make it a secret that is now done which they now believe they made Mars liveable by humans smirking Lucifer watches as the man looks at his space station and Spaceship which Lucifer modeled after TV shows and sent the message to send those chosen. Beaming Lucifer narrows his eyes and sends a beam at that will de-age Dean back to when he had the mark and changing it to where it summons the blade laughing Lucifer De-age Sam back to right as he ate the blood from Famine. Smirking Lucifer changes the mark on Dean forcing him to serve him. Ariel laughing at Lucifer getting revenge as Lucifer changed the mark enough that the spell won't work. Lucifer then upgraded a few Bloodlines from Cain and Abel giving them powers like the X-men creating Mutants and from that 1 out of every million were Mutants snapping out of it Ariel says '' Make marvel real ''. Shrugging Lucifer says '' You do it ''. Ariel blinking realizes she could so she uses her new power to make it real. Lucifer blinking lights up as he connects to the dimension where a few TVs shows were real and finding the worse of them he turns them into a Pocket dimension after he saw that his grandfather left them open to outside influence. Sighing Lucifer opens his eyes and sees Gabriel staring smirking Lucifer said '' Well I fix the earth ''. Gabriel laughs as Lucifer says '' Now for the last part I want you to work with the other pagan gods to fix most of the damage humans have done and to keep them from doing it again use pagan rituals to magically enlarge land and resources.''. Gabriel blinks as he knows that Lucifer made new gods. Shrugging Gabriel thinks maybe its time to teach team free will a lesson nodding Gabriel disappears from Heaven as he orders his angels to take care of his duties.

Ariel frowns and asks '' My lord why would you send him away ''. Lucifer smiles grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips kissing it sighing he says '' Tell me what do you know of the mind ''. Ariel thinking gasps '' The Torture and the betray it would haunt him ''. Lucifer nods and says '' Yes so By sending him away I've allowed him to get his revenge once done he will be calmer but that will provide problems which he will want dealt with because it will distract him of his nightmares which will allow me to heal him ''. Ariel nodding kisses him and says standing '' Well my Lord you deal with this I'm going to set up Marvel world''. Lucifer nods then says'' umm you know while this is going on I think I'm going to make few things real myself ''. Ariel nods kissing Lucifer once then disappears heading into space with a smirk so that she could create the homes of the gods like Olympus and such smirking Lucifer was proud that he created afterlife for each of the Pagan Gods that he decided to make real ( Romans, Greek, Norse and Hindu, and Egyptian )The ones that already existed stayed Pagan accept for Kali and Artemis they were made their Pagan god version Then Lucifer made the power of each Pagan God either equal to One or Multiple hands of God with the most Powerful of them as powerful as Ten and the King of the Pagan Gods which was a title he created to Rule all the Pagan Gods equal to twenty Trillion souls =23% God overall power or 76% of his own which was at 40% of God's actually power. Sighing Lucifer exits the connection and coughs as the power leaves him only to smile pride burning through him at the new Majesty of Heaven and the fact that he's split up duties to angels making it where he has very little ruling to actually do although he has that power he just gave it to the Angels who were Faction Leaders or Archangels or His chosen Angels. Lucifer chuckles as he feels the power coming to him from the Souls in Heaven and Hell which top his power to 60% of God's overall power which made him 4 most Powerful being in the universe or at least this one with only Death, God and Darkness more Powerful and the top thousand in all the supernatural Universes. With only the Lucifer in Stars fall and Darkness, Rise to be more powerful but that world is the first supernatural and compared to that everything was an ant beneath them For that God was the first of them and was the only one that's all wanted on their side. Lucifer smiles as he connects to the Cage and Heal Michael's mind and make him General of Heaven's Army.

The Cage

Michael groans quickly agreeing as Lucifer upgrades his mind and power to be equal to the King Pagan God. Michael summoning his wings Michael was shocked that his wings were Visible and Sliver with pointed ends which reflected light. Blinking Michael flaps his wings which sent Light Reflected from God destroying the Cage and creating a permanent Sun in Hell that provides Light and Heat like a real sun. Gasping Michael asks '' Brother what's happening ''. Lucifer voice ''_ Michael every angel has powers that compliment them you are Michael meaning Sword of God your Powers are Such that you are literally a sword your wings act as swords which you can pull one from becoming your sword and the reflecting light is your connection to Light have the power to use God's Light as whatever including Fire ''. _Michael blinks as Lucifer leaves which made Michael feel weird as he felt Lucifer true power which was more than his own sighing Michael also believes that God did it thinking he realizes why Lucifer was given Hell he was born to be King. Believing that Lucifer was created to be King Michael sighs as he thinks that why he was thought as the favorite God was trying to Train him to become King while he Creates and behaves like God. Michael believing that realizes that Lucifer was the favorite but he was the trusted. Disappearing Michael leaves hell which was seen by humans as a glowing figure rising from the ground.

Sam screams as he sits in the library in the Bunker while Castiel was sitting Across sighing he says '' Lucifer he's gone ''. Dean nods rubbing his arm as he drinks beer sighing Dean says '' Okay the Devil is Loose but where ''. Castiel shakes his head as he hears silence from Heaven not knowing that Lucifer changed Angel Radio making it where only select angels have it unless they were being talked about or to making Angel's radio more secure. Shaking Dean says '' Okay I'm tired see you guys tomorrow ''. Cas and Sam nod as they watch him go.

Gasping Dean falls into the bed as his clothes burn off and slowly the Mark appears snoring Dean sleeps as the Mark burns into his soul not just his body making it where Dean will always have the mark.

Sam panting in his bed as he was de-aged to the body he had right before he killed Lillith giving the power he had then only instead of Demon Blood Lucifer was kind of enough to make it where he was connected to his future Spot as Boy- King of Hell power second only to Lucifer destined to Go to Hell glowing Sam gains Wings symbolizing his position as the Boy -King of Hell unable to Go Heaven but only to see his family turning over the wings disappears.

Castiel gasps as his mind filled with his new position as King of Purgatory ruling any future Fallen angels and demons with Crowley alongside him coughing Castiel eyes wide as he feels power enter him gasping his wings heal becoming Green and Black the color of Purgatory. Gasping Castiel pants as he gains Knowledge and Power according to his position.

Crowley Gasps as he sits on one of the only two thrones in Purgatory feeling his partner gains his position eyes turning Red his eyes change to Green in one nad Black in the other but like a demon with pure Green and pure black in the other. Leaning back Crowley smiles at the fact that soon he won't be alone although he ruled the Demons in Purgatory. Crowley growls remembering that Purgatory won't let anyone bound to it Die permanently which he found out after he died by having to be ripped apart waking up a mile away completely healed. Crowley opens his wings which were demonic in origin closing them he feels calm at this glad that he will never have to deal with Lucifer again because Lucifer can send or take souls from Purgatory but he can't enter or eat any souls from here.

Ariel grunts as she finishes creating the last of the Marvel world Flying away she enters Heaven's Castle where Lucifer and Her and whoever joins Lucifer's harem leave which she somewhat notice was connected to his castle in Hell and hers on Earth. Pale and Tired Ariel appears in her Bedroom and falls asleep.

Chuck's Bar

Chuck and Amara sitting having just finished their talk gasps as they feel the changes made and the balance breaking. Sighing Chuck looks at his sister and gasps for she was Blushing '' Sis ''. Amara looks up making Chuck see the mark was Glowing frowning he groans and looks into his favorite humans and gasps at them. Amara seeing leaves heading to him making Chuck sigh and says '' How ''. Pausing he Sees Lucifer and what he has done blinking he gets a little angry when it vanishes when Lucifer said '' God is not a king for all he is God ''. Ariel says '' What is he ''. Lucifer smiles '' God is a writer a Creator''. Blinking Chuck smiles at that as Lucifer says '' I am not God I am Lucifer he is a Creator a Writer I am a King ''. Blinking Chuck slowly nods as he agrees to shrug Chuck gets up and turns the Bar into a Mansion that sells Godly Alcohol shrugging he disappears following his sisters to the Winchesters.

Lucifer focusing connects the shows that were now pocket Dimensions and creates rules for them to follow smiling Lucifer made himself God in those worlds while adding a character to another show.

Harry Potter goes to Westeros as the Master of Death and Life. With the ability to make that world the best he can while keeping the world in the middle ages for that world was trapped in it. Saving the Three Kingsguard Lucifer had each of them working to make Jon King of Westeros.

Leaving Lucifer froze the pocket dimension until he can watch them. Smiling Lucifer leans back as he sits in his throne and says '' HAIL TO THE KING BABY ''. Eyes Glowing White Lucifer summons his wings which were glowing white with Light pouring from them with only a hint of darkness in them smirking Lucifer eyes flickers Red


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer sighs as he closes the door to the last King in Heaven after he spoke to all of the other members of authority so he knows how to behave and rule with the knowledge in his brain he walks over to Heaven's library where an angel sits bored. Lucifer walking up clears his throat making the angel looking up from his tome jumps to his feet bowing '' Sire ''. Lucifer smiling at the angel looks at the nametag for a moment and says '' Hello Razielem I am here for files on angels ''. Razielem confused asks '' My lord I'm afraid I don't know what you mean ''? Lucifer chuckling and says '' I want you to open the cabinet so that I can read on the angels which will allow me to know my subjects ''. Still confused Razielem nods and heads to the Cabinets behind him and brings out the entire drawer and says '' Here this is all of the information on angels which updates each time letting you learn about them, goodbye sire ''.Lucifer with a frown grabs the drawer and watches as the Knowledge enters his head by touching the cabinet which gives off a white glow making Razielem groan in frustration which once the glow left Lucifer snorts and says '' I know I don't need to read the book I just download the info into my mind allowing me to know ... not fair ''. Razielem beaming watches Lucifer leaving his domain. Razielem looking around quickly sighs ready to be bored again when the desk glows becoming modern human-like grinning he goes online and types in his vessel warcraft account. Smiling as he plays the game thanking Lucifer in his head.

Lucifer beams at Hell which has already become a machine flying over Hell he looks and is pleased with the rate that the demons are going beaming in pride he enters the throne room and connects to the souls searching for those with authority learning from them. It only takes a minute but Lucifer laughs in surprise at how easy this is as he gives a few orders then leaves hell before a single demon knew he was there and start to pester him.

Reappearing in His castle he smiles in glee at what he is now planning and turns and heads to his one time Parmonour giggling he enters  
[in a colorfully planted garden, a young girl plays with a small dog]  
YOUNG KELLY: Here, boy! Here, boy! Go long! Roosevelt!  
[she throws the dog's ball into the woods, but Lucifer emerges with the dog]  
YOUNG KELLY: Who are you?  
Lucifer laughs delighted asking '' You don't recognize the father of your child ''?  
as she realizes this, Kelly becomes her adult self-face full of fear  
Kelly backs up '' How this is heaven ''.  
Giggling Lucifer says '' What that I do not allow who could stop me Michael he serves me Gabriel also serves me, Raphael, he serves ME! Maybe Dad I... Oh, but he not around he ran off ''.  
Kelly pales asking '' What do you want ''.  
Lucifer fake hurt says '' Don't you want to know about your son ''.  
Kelly's eyes delight as Lucifer says '' Sadly your little Protector lost him ''.  
Kelly angry '' Don't lie ''.  
Lucifer laughs full force '' Why don't you find out ''.

Kelly gasps awake and quickly notices the bunker running she bangs on the door

Castiel sitting draining the beer hears the Banging sighing he opens and is shocked gulping he hears '' Where's my son ''

Kelly sits in a sit shaking in fury and roars in angry when she reappears in heaven.

Lucifer shaking his head laughs and says '' You are an incredible mother to give my son to humans and an angel renown for killing non-humans and then blaming others when that blows up in their face an angel responsible for the fact that heaven was dying ''.

Kelly taking a breath deciding  
'' Tell me everything ''

Lucifer nods and holds his hand out  
'' Not here in my palace ''.  
Kelly frowns as Lucifer explains  
'' I rule heaven and Hell so I'm taking you to my Castle ''. Kelly nods and takes his hand and disappears to Lucifer castle.

Lucifer's Castle in front of him  
Kelly looking around is shocked at the beauty around her listens as Lucifer says '' This is what I want for the earth''. Kelly nodding quickly holds on to Lucifer as Lucifer enters and sits her in the living room and says '' Well it is a story but I will go over everything ''.

Lucifer takes a breath  
'' Well to start before Humans before the dawn of creation there was the Darkness and Dad ''.

Kelly nods as Lucifer spends hours talking after each story she gets angry and angry and with tears and tries to speak only to shake her Head as Lucifer snorts and says '' I know you need more proof so go back this time ask Sam and Dean if what I said is true.. then ask what Dean said to your son ''. Kelly still having a hard time believing it disappears.

Lucifer snaps his fingers and summons a bottle of Alcohol and pours to shots waiting for her to return.

Ten hours later  
Kelly returns angry and yells '' HOW DARE THEY CLAIM NO NO I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM I CAN'T ''. Lucifer grabs her and hugs her close as she calms down Lucifer beaming says '' So tell me would help me ''. Kelly nodding '' I will do anything to keep Sam and Dean and that lying Angel from MY JACK ''. Lucifer smiles wide and says '' Good sadly Dad likes them and dear aunt loves Dean so Dean is off-limits ''. Growling Kelly says '' Then what ''. Lucifer snorts '' I've given him a version of the mark while Sam has the power he did when he released me ''. Kelly's eyes wide say'' Add to that you need to show Sam and Dean the hypocrite of their actions ''. Lucifer blinking intrigued '' How. Kelly turns vicious '' Your brother trapped them in another world do the same but make them live the lives of their victims and other hunters then make them hunt each other and make certain they only remember at the end ''. Lucifer laughs and says '' You are delicious .. tell me would you like to take up your position serving me ''. Kelly smiles '' I'm listening ''.  
Lucifer smiles '' I will make you one of the new angel your task will be to delegate some of my responsibilities to others as well as organizing my work ''. Kelly giggles '' Basically what I was doing before ''. Lucifer nods making Kelly snort and says'' Accept ''. Lucifer snaps his fingers turning her into an angel with the power of Zachariah her body became curvier than ever with size Ds Tits and wider hips shaking her head '' Even the devil is a pervert''. Lucifer explodes into Laughter and says '' May we christen this couch ''. Kelly beams '' You may ''.

About a day later  
Lucifer moans as he spends himself for the last time and rolls over and takes a stand looking down at Kelly who even with angelic endurance has passed out shaking his head he steps out of the living room and heads to the Throne room where he connects to each Human and looks over pausing he notices his consorts work many people will have powers then turning his focus to the Winchesters he looks down and sees them on a Hunt. With but a snap he puts the town under a time spell and creates the scene.

( Dean in the front seat of the car with Sam laying next to him )  
Dean  
''Ban ban bana ''  
Groaning Sam wakes and says  
'' Dean really I'm sleeping ''  
Suddenly the car sputters and shut off  
Sam completely awake grabs his gun as Dean groans and says '' I'll go check ''.  
Dean walks to the front of the car muttering opens the hood confused he hears weird breathing quickly turning he sees a man with a decaying face '' FUCK SAM ZOMBIE ''. sam rolls his eyes when a scream rocks the car Jumping out Sam gags at the sight Dean on the while a zombie eats his throat out Angry BAM! the Zombie falls and Sam cries going to close Dean's eyes when Dean grabs and bites him.

( Dean in the front seat of the car with Sam laying next to him )  
Screaming awake Sam looks at Dean who grunts and says '' Did that ..''  
Sam breathing heavily  
'' Zombie kill and ate you ''.  
Dean nods as Sam sighs and says

'' We need to stop ''  
Dean stops the car  
Sam shook his head looks over only for Dean to be gone and then his memories gone

Breathing heavily he grabs his Mp5 and breathes heavily holding up a radio  
'' Sir I am now inside enemy ground looking for the bastards that opened Lucifer's cage ''.

Sam takes a breath and puts the MP5 down and slowly brings up the sniper and puts it together taking a breath he asks '' Clear can I shot ''.

Lucifer's voice comes through  
'' Do it ''.

Sam squeezes the trigger firing putting one down then the other suddenly Icy flows through his veins dying instantly.

( Dean in the front seat of the car with Sam laying next to him )

Dean Screams as he holds his heart looking at Sam gasping.

Dean crying as he holds his daughter in his arms swearing vengeance

Sam blocks a punch and brings up a sword killing Dean.

Suddenly  
Sam and Dean beg  
'' WE SURRENDER PLEASE ''. '

( Dean in the front seat of the car with Sam laying next to him )  
Dean gulps as he stops the car ready  
suddenly behind him  
'' DEAN ''.  
Dean jumps grabbing Sam and Says '' Okay we remember''. Sam nods and says '' We need to talk.''


	3. Chapter 3

**This is so short because I have decided that I am going to have this and the previous chapters the prologue next will be a huge time skip and the heroes will start at what would have been season 13 episode 18 **

**Dean sighs as he leaves the town with Sam sitting eyes red right next to them sighing Sam whispers '' Dean what are we to do ''. Dean trembles as he drives the car back to the bunker sniffing he raspy says '' I don't know ... For all this time I thought we were the good guys now A trickster or Lucifer forced us to be those that were hurt by us and I don't know but what I do know is that we have to do better''.  
Sam frowns as he looks at himself in the mirror and Says still stunned '' I can't believe we are younger what I can't ''. Eyes wide Sam says '' Dean stop the car NOW ! ''. Slamming on the break Dean looks over at Sam annoy only to have a face full of fear making Dean pale as Sam says '' Dean pull up your Right Sleeve. Confused Dean slowly does it only to freeze in terror '' no no no no oh God why ''. He thinks as Sam trembles as he stares at the returned Mark of Cain but this one is Black, not Red and their veins running down and around it. Trembling Sam tries to wipe it but the Mark Pulses and Sam freezes in terror as he feels the rage and pain of Amara gulping he stares at Dean who was panting reaching out to Dean Sam was pushed back while Dean jumps out and gasping and panting and pulls down his pants making Sam freeze as Dean comes in moments. Swallowing hard Dean runs back to the car and speeds back toward the bunker saying '' We have to go back now ''. Nodding Sam leans back as he watches Dean drive then he watches stunned as Dean grunts and the Car speeds faster frozen he sees shadows gather under the car and they move faster suddenly a boom sounds around them a Sonic boom Sam mind tells him but one center around them causing Cracks to appear under the car as in moments they appear in the garage Frozen in fear they watch the shadow disappear getting out slowly they see Castiel standing there in fear as he says '' Crap you two too ''. Dean gulps as he asks '' You''. Castiel goes to speak when a portal opens and they all see Purgatory. Castiel trembles in silence as he sees Purgatory expand over him meanwhile Sam and Dean scream for Cas who was swallowed up by the portal and disappears. **

**NO! CAS! **

**So I guess it is good we just returned. **


	4. Chapter 4

Appearing in Hell

Lucifer stares out from Limbo into Hell groaning at the state of his Demons he thinks ''_ Fuck this is going to take a lot of Work ''_

Sighing Lucifer flaps his wings again.

Needham Asylum

Looking at his toy Asmodeus thinks '' Soon Lucifer will be dead and I will destroy the world ''.

Suddenly the flaps of wings are heard making Asmodeus smile as he turns to face Lucifer only for Lightning to hit him

Screaming Asmodeus was thrown through the air cracking the wall suddenly he was pulled to the center and Chains of Light appear wrap completely around him.

Demons come rushing in all of them seeing Asmodeus in chains and Lucifer standing in front of the throne

Eyes Glowing fiercely Red Lucifer stands to wait for Demons to walk in

Growling Lucifer snaps his fingers calling every demon to the room.

In a burst of Flames, millions appear making the others gasp as the room expands and the asylum grows to proportions of a castle with this room the throne room, and the room was connected to both heaven and hell serving as his base for both Heaven and Hell.

With light growling the room changes into his color red and Black with his sigil of a dragon rising into the sun with a trident being held by the dragon.

The throne Grew to make where Lucifer looks down to those speaking then the throne change into a Huge Stone with Silk made into the base for comfort with Wood around it and Cotton for the back support Lucifer grins eyes Red at the growing awe from the demons as a fire pit appears in the middle of the room.

The small room holding Gabriel dissolved causing Gabriel to be seen by Lucifer who growls as his eyes turn Gold and Asmodeus Screams as the chains were pulling on his essences making Lucifer feel the Grace snarling Lucifer whips his hand causing the grace to be ripped from Asmodeus who screams as his power was gone whimpering Asmodeus stares at Lucifer pissed that he was wrong Lucifer wasn't weak at all... But why pretend.

Smirking at Asmodeus' thoughts he answers out loud '' it was a test that you failed ''.

Asmodeus pales that was something he could see Lucifer doing panting he watches as Lucifer calmly reaches his hands out making Gabriel whimper as Light rushes to him burning the snitches of and healing his body and restitching his clothes holding out a hand he sends a small orb to the grace making absorb the orb suddenly the grace turns Green and then he sends the grace back making Gabriel scream as the grace was returned to him and his mind was healed as his power was returned with a few upgrades passing out Gabriel falls to the ground while Lucifer smiles that soon Gabriel will be what he should have always been.

Lucifer smiles softly at the his Archangel of Judgement and Messenger and more importantly the angel he raised eyes turning to the demons he allows his hell side to bleed back into him causing his eyes to turn red and his body shapeshifts into a burned formed with wings that were scaled and red that were bat-like and the top makes a crown over his head.

Roaring Lucifer screams '' BOW TO YOUR KING ''.

Thunder hits Hell as Lucifer's very voice rockets hell

Trembling the 2 Billion demons kneel making Lucifer grin as he says '' Good it seems you all know your place but a good king knows that fear only goes so far so I reward you with gifts ''.

With a wide grin, Lucifer hands spread and explode into darkness hitting the demons who scream as their essences and souls change each of the demons transforming to become more like the demons of Legends.

Then with a pulse summons dead bodies and remakes them and makes them like new and places the demons inside of them creating 30 Types of Demons the demons have a certain personality and Power type.

Pleased Lucifer watches as Sex demons spread out their wings turning to the others he watches demons show more demon-like forms with ten demons untouch

The Ten were writhing in agony as their Souls were upgraded.

Drexel became the Replacement of Asmodeus

Bela Talbot the Lady of The Crossroads

Legion the Trainer and leader of Hell's Knights and Army

Belphegor the Torturer of Hell ( He was Trained for a million years of Hell time by Alastair )

Astaroth he is the new replacement of Arazzel

Bael is the New Dagon

Behemoth is the new Remiel

Andras is Lucifer's Personal Servant

Daityas is Lucifer's Scribe

Moloch is the Secretary

As Lucifer watches them writhe he implants total loyalty into their essences and with the orders each must follow.

Lucifer transforms back into his human form and flies toward the cage

**The Cage **

Michael sits against the wall humming in boredom when he feels his Brother appear opening his eyes he stares out at the bright light which slams into the cage.

CRACK!

Michael jumps to his feet as he feels some of his power with a huge grin he holds the crack open suddenly more cracks appear only for the light to grab him and rip Michael out who screams in joy as he was ripped from the cage suddenly Michael is forced to sleep as Lucifer puts them to sleep with his power.

Looking down at Michael Lucifer sends a little orb to Michael causing him to shudder as Michael gains a new purpose he was now Michael Archangel of Justice and Commander of Heaven's army... and Since Lucifer was its lord Michael will now follow and defend him.

Snorting Lucifer looks up knowing God could see it he turned his Commander into his.

Vanishing from the Cage Lucifer allows Michael to fall as he appears back in the throne room.

Throne Room

Lucifer appears in his throne as the demons finished their transformation

Lucifer eyes glowing Red says '' Good My conquest is going well''.

Earth

Dean pulls his Baby over and gets out looking around he roars his '' Gone Where could he be Cas ''.

Cas grumbles '' I don't K...''.

AHHHH!

Cas screams making Sam and Dean jump and race to Cas who falls to the ground and Passes out.

Sam trembles as he looks around '' Dean we need to go back to the bunker ''.

Dean looks at Cas and Nods slowly '' Sam Grab his upper body I'll get the lower''.

Sam nods as he lifts Cas and they both struggle as they take him to the car and place him in the back seat.

Dean jumps in the Car and Rides back to the bunker.

Minutes Later Ketch appears frowning as he whispers '' What the hell is going on ''.

Arthur pulls out his phone calling Asmodeus '' Hello ''.

Chuckling '' Hello Arthur Ketch ''.

Paling Arthur says '' I guess Asmodeus is dead ''.

'' No, but he wishes he was ''.

Arthur sighs '' Your at full power ''.

'' I'm stronger then I've ever been ''.

Arthur gulps as he knew Asmodeus would be torture thinking Arthur asks '' What can I do My lord ''?


	5. Chapter 5

p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Heiel's Palace/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The denizens of hell were for once having a grand time as each and every demon went to and from hell as their duty required. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Sitting on his throne Lucifer reads the reports from his Subjects /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"''/spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"His Council of Demons have managed to bring hell under his heel and they have created many Pastimes and found multiple Mines and other resources with it they can now make Clothes, Armor, and Weapons. /em/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"'' In heaven, Ariel who serves as Lucifer's Replacement in heaven was spending her time bringing the angels up to power''. /em/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"With all that Lucifer smirks as he knows it is finally time. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"He opened the Empty bringing back everything and then Purgatory. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"With That Michael lost the end. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"True Power war became the first world that was assure their place./span/p 


End file.
